Searching for Humanity
by Jaydika
Summary: Damon is changing his ways but no one is willing to trust him or help him in his endeavour for humanity. Elena still refuses to see what is right infront of her and Katherine is stubborn in letting her old Damon go


The room was immersed in an inviting crimson orange cover that hung over everything within the four walls making the lounge an intriguing arcane box. Even the figure arched on the ground beside the grand box shelves looked as if it had millions of fiery crystals all over their skin as different tints of red and yellow danced around the room.

The figure clutched a small book just centimetres from its face in a desperate and botched attempt to read it in the insipid light. It let out several maddened growls and sighs. The words all blended and muddled together. It slammed the book shut and chucked it aimlessly across the room and clambered up to its feet just as the room was filled with a bright light.

"Ah, Damon, thought I would find you in here."

The figure, now Damon, twisted round and walked towards the drinks table and poured a small nip of some strong potent liquid. He tilted his neck back and poured the drink down in one swift gulp it was gone and he gasped slightly. "Your book didn't work Stefan," Damon retorted bitterly, "none of that made sense or helped."

"So I see," Stefan answered and picked up his small journal from the floor, "I trust you kept to the limited pages I said you could read?" He placed the journal on the arm of the chair and looked at Damon suspiciously, "...well?"

"Oh God, Brother, like I would want to know gritty details of you and Elena! Of course I only read the pages specific to your stupid diet," he replied slightly hurt by his brother's continuous mistrust in him. Sure Damon had earned the constant suspicion and caginess from everyone but he was dead set on changing his ways. And they all thought it was for his new found determination for humanity...

Damon snickered slightly as he contemplated the real reason.

Stefan sighed and nodded, "Well, I'm off out soon, if you want we can go hunting? Can't have you confusing a human for a bunny now can we?"

"Oh enough of the flaming mockery now! Give me some credit," Damon snarled and grabbed his jacket before striding out the door and slamming it with a great force after him.

The amount of glasses that had collected around him was impressive, even the more skilled of alcoholics would give him credit for the different stacks of shot glasses and pint glasses and cocktail glasses. "I'm done!" Damon slurred as he dropped another glass which shattered into tiny pieces of glass shards, "...ooops," he chuckled at the barman's face contorted in annoyance and pity.

"Poor guy," he murmured and began collecting the glasses, "Don't say you're driving home now lad!"

Damon looked up with great effort, his bloodshot heavy eyes flickered lazily as he tried to keep focus on the barkeep's friendly aging face, he couldn't help but admire what a kind and charitable man he seemed to be. "Nah!" He tried to stand up but slumped back down, "hmph," he grumbled, "looks like I'm staying here a little longer," he hiccupped and placed his heavy head down on his arms.

The barman smiled slightly and walked to the other end of the bar, speaking to himself, "I'll get him some water."

Elena marched into the Mystic Grill and looked around quickly before finding the person she was looking for and darted over.

"Friday-movie night-our group! Good idea or bad?" She squealed to her beautiful best friend Bonnie Bennett, who was happily enjoying the muted buzz of the Grill and the awakening aroma of her large espresso, until Elena burst in on her little bubble of content, of course.

Bonnie looked at her friend, confused, "Eh, what?"

"This Friday I thinking of having a movie night at my house," Elena smiled, but her friend squinted her eyes with doubt.

"Who's going?"

Elena sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her chequered shirt, "You, me, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Damon."

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned suspiciously, she placed down her cup of coffee and folded her arms, "Elena, Damon isn't part of our 'crew', in fact, he causes drama with Matt and Caroline and since they're going I don't think it is a good idea."

Elena nodded, "I guess you're right, I just feel bad, he never seems to get out with people that much anymore, he isn't himself."

"And that's bad? Come on Elena, he is like twenty something and you're suggesting he hangs out with us on a weekend?"

Elena nodded, "Good point, anyway I'm going to go order a drink, back in two," she smiled and hopped off the table, nearly knocking Bonnie's drink over in her haste.


End file.
